bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga Part 2: Chapter 2: Ted Gets Jealous
I woke up at 11:27 feeling like shit. The prom was crazy last night! I got off my bed, despite wanting to stay in it more, and got dressed into my school uniform and slipped on my black Nike Airs. I walked to the cafeteria to get some 'food' because I was incredibly hungry. When I got there, I saw James sitting at a table, so I grabbed a banana and sat down at his table. "Hey, James. How's senior year?" I asked. He smirked and said, "Great. I just beat the living hell outta that kid Russell." My eyes widened, "You didn't!" He nodded smugly and gestured to another table. I turned around to look and saw Russell with two black eyes and had dried blood under his nose. I turned back toward James, who barely had a scratch on him. "Dude! The only other kid who beat up Russell is Jimmy Hopkins!" As I said that Brian sat at our table, "Hey, guys." he said. I nodded and said, "Yo, man. How's it going?" Brian replied, "Nothing much," James started saying, "Man, I'm so glad I'm a senior. I just got done beating up that retard Russell." I looked at Brian curiously, "Who won?" He asked. James gestured to him, "See for yourself." Brian turned around to see Russell. Then he looked at James, "Yeah, I knew he didn't stand a chance!" Then he looked at me, "Greg, you're not talking very much." I yawned and said, "I'm tired as hell. That was one helluva party last night!" I got up from the table, "I'll see you guys later." I said while walking out of the cafeteria. Just after I said that, I heard Miss Danver's rude voice above the loudspeaker, "Brian Davidson, please come to the office." I walked out of the main building and walked to the boys dorm. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed me by my arms, "What the hell?! AUGH!!" I said as I hit my head on the pavement. I felt a little bit of blood trickling down my forehead. I looked up and saw Ted and Damon glaring down at me, "Why are you gettin' it on with my girl?" Damon then said, "Yeah, why are you gettin' it on with his girl?" I looked at Ted as I stood up, "Hey! She didn't want to be with you because you barely paid attention to her! I'm actually'' nice to her, unlike some steroid junkie that I know!" Ted's face turned red, "Don't call me a steroid junkie, Ryder!" Damon then repeated, "Yeah, don't call him a steroid junkie, Ryder!" I pointed at Ted, "''You better stop trying to take back Mandy," Then I pointed at Damon, "And'' you better stop repeating everything he says!" I glared at both of them, "Before I lose my patience and ''really hurt both of you." Ted then laughed, "You can't take me! I'm quarterback of the football team!" I then mocked Ted, "It didn't take much for someone like Hopkins to beat you at the football game, Ted! Same with you, Damon!" Ted's face turned bright red. "This isn't over yet, Ryder!" Ted and Damon then ran away. I wiped the blood off my head with my sleeve. "God dammit." I said, looking at the blood stain on my sleeve. I then walked into the boy's dorm to go take a nap. . . Category:Blog posts